


Anti-Raven chat

by KweenKevin



Series: Exy chats [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Jean wtf?, everyone wtf?, nice little chat, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: A chat between Thea, Kevin and Jean.





	Anti-Raven chat

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. This is kinda short.

(Jean Moreau made this group)  
(Jean Moreau added Theadora Muldani)  
(Jean Moreau added Kevin Day)

//Jean Moreau// Guys we have a problem.  
((18:20))

//Kevin Day// ???  
((18:21))

//Theadora Muldani// I agree, what's the problem??  
((18:21))

(Jean Moreau changed Theadora Muldani's name to Thea)  
(Jean Moreau changed Jean Moreau's name to Jean)  
(Jean changed Kevin Day's name to Kevin)

//Kevin// do not tell me that was your problem  
((18:25))

//Jean// no, this is just easier  
((18:25))

//Jean// the problem is that my team is way to nice and invited your team to our Xmas party (T too) so we'll have to socialize  
((18:26))

//Kevin// didn't know you hated us that hard J  
((18:26))

//Jean// you're missing the point. We'll have to behave and talk AND CELEBRATE XMAS around other without making it super weird  
((18:27))

//Jean// and it's not that I think you guys can't do that, it's just that I think you guys can't do that  
((18:27))

//Thea// gee thx for the trust J  
((18:28))

//Kevin// Yeah, thanks  
((18:28))

//Jean// 🙄  
((18:28))

//Jean// Kev, when was the last time you really celebrated xmas?  
((18:29))

//Jean// you too, T  
((18:29))

//Kevin// Okay, I see your point. What do you suggest?  
((18:30))

//Thea// maybe we could just call in sick?  
((18:31))

//Jean// you kidding me??? Jere will blow off the whole party if I'm ‘sick’  
((18:32))

//Kevin// Tant mieux (even better)  
((18:32))

//Kevin// okay, maybe just do what we do be4 games. Learn how to be nice and happy and celebrate xmas  
((18:33))

//Kevin// Yeah, no I'm calling in sick.  
((18:40))

//Jean// just… try? To be nice?  
((18:41))

//Thea// coming from you that don't mean much J  
((18:42))

//Thea// but I agree, let's try and correct eachother when needed  
((18:42))

//Jean// and then there's the problem of Secret Santa… ptn (=putain, swear) idk what to get my person  
((18:43))

//Thea// Who you got???  
((18:43))

//Jean// fucking Andrew  
((18:44))

//Kevin// I feel you  
((18:44))

//Thea// ouch…  
((18:44))

//Jean// and you? @T  
((18:45))

//Thea// I got Kev. Easy as fuck.  
((18:45))

//Kevin// HEY!  
((18:45))

//Jean// Kinda tru, if I gave you Jere’'s signature you would be overwhelmed  
((18:46))

//Jean// and you, kev? Who do you have?  
((18:46))

//Kevin// Jeremy🌞  
((18:47))

//Jean// switch? Jere is wayyyy easier, plus 😏  
((18:47))

(Kevin has left the group)


End file.
